Sera Stops In
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: Seraphina Greene, live and in print! That's right. Little background story, little pizazz, and I accidentally find myself in the amazing world of Phineas and Ferb! Interviews, and an inside look into Perry the Platypus's day. More descrip. inside.
1. Poached Potato ChipsandNewFound Friends

_Well guys, here's the awaited story __Sera Stops In__. It takes place one year before __Greatest Gift, Lasting Love__, so Candace and Stacy are 18, Vanessa is 19, Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are all 13(Phineas just barely) and Ferb is 14, not yet 15. Seraphina, of course, is 18, as mentioned in the story. _

**_Disclaimer: All in all, I don't own Phineas and Ferb or their friends or family, all copyright goes to Disney, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh for that. I do, on the other hand, own both Seraphina(Sera) Awanata Greene( Agent S), and Laanrah(Laan) Felipe Greene, so if anyone decides to use them, please mention that they're owned by me. And of course, ENJOY!_**

_Summary: Seraphina Greene here, live and in print! That's right, little background, little pizazz, and I accidentally find myself in the world of Phineas and Ferb! Two days of fun, Interviews with the gang, and an inside look at Perry the Platypus's day and a slice of the Doofenshmirtz-Perry the Platypus fighting action! _

_Pairings supported in story(be aware, I don't want any Phinabella sucks or Ferbnessa sucks junk on my reviews, people, that's not constructive!): Phineas and Isabella, Ferb and Vanessa, Candace and Jeremy._

_Pairings implied: Candace and Jeremy, since they're currently together._

_NOTE: There are several spoilers for many episodes thrown in here throughout, although there are none for Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension In Fabulous 2D, I couldn't find a way to throw that in there._

Sera Stops In

**Chapter 1: Poached Potato Chips and New-Found Friends**

It was a calm, summer day in the middle of a suburban part of a town that appeared to be… well… in the middle of nowhere. How I got there, I didn't have a clue. I was too busy screaming at my little brother over the phone, craving the one food that would set me straight, even though I'd already had some earlier.

"Laanrah Felipe Greene, where did you hide my potato chips? You know I go all funky without them! I managed to grab a bag at the gas station, but you _know_ full well gas station potato chips are _nothing_ compared to the real thing!" I said, pulling up the strap on my over-sized tote-bag again. It was constantly slipping off my shoulder.

"How am _I _supposed to know, Sera? I didn't take them. Besides, I don't even LIKE potato chips!" my tedious annoying brother yelled through the phone at me, mocking my miserable attempt to find my coveted fried crisps of delectable deliciousness. "Why are you asking me _now_, anyway? We're not even in the _same_ room. Where _are_ you anyway?"

_Good question,_ I thought. _Where the fppht am I?_

I stopped walking down the street I'd come across and read the sign. Maple Drive. There was something familiar about it, but I couldn't quite figure out what, mostly because I couldn't concentrate with the loud construction noises going on a few houses down. _What's all that racket?_ My constantly curious brain questioned, so to the fence of the quaint little home I went.

When I saw them, my heart leapt in my chest and my brain went silent. I could hear La-an over the phone, questioning my sudden silence. "Se-ra? Se-ra? Hello? I know you're there, answer me!"

"Gotta go." I said quickly, ignoring him, and hung up.

Standing in the yard was a very large machine in the process of being built. Two teens were working on its construction. The red-haired one spoke quite frequently to his counterpart who had a strange shade of green to his hair, who seemed to not speak at all. It was instant recognition.

It was then that the shorter of the two looked up from his building and glanced my way.

"Oh, hey." He said smiling sweetly. "You must be looking for Candace. I'll go get her."

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed pathetically. "Actually, I don't know her." _Not personally, anyway._ I thought to myself. "I think I came across you guys by accident. I have no idea how I got here."

"Well, I'm—" He said, happily pointing to himself, but I couldn't help but interject.

"You're Phineas, and that's your step-brother Ferb."I said, pointing to each in turn, "I know who you guys are."

Phineas for once looked dumfounded and was _completely_ silent. "Remember when you and Ferb built the tallest building in the world to create a tourist attraction for Danville?"

Phineas could only nod.

"Well, you could say that you didn't really have to do that, there already was one."

"The tallest building in the world standing in Danville?" Phineas replied, not really catching my drift.

"No, silly." I replied whole-heartedly, and leaned against the fence. "A tourist attraction in Danville. I know you guys only build stuff for fun, but where I come from, everyone's heard of you."

Ferb didn't seem to be surprised. He's lucky to live in the middle of nowhere. If he lived back home he'd be constantly swarmed by fangirls.

"Well, I guess you obviously know us," He said, blushing, and let me into their yard, obviously wondering how I knew about him, "but we don't know who you are. What's your name?"

"Seraphina Greene. But my friends just call me Sera."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sera. I guess you can help us build since you're here anyway." Phineas said hopefully.

"So Phineas, wha—" I started to say, then felt a rather sharp jab into my back.

I turned to see a rather adorable, rather strong, and rather _irritated_ young woman about the same age as my other companions. Phineas was just about to speak, but closed his mouth when I spoke instead.

"Oh, hi Isabella. Don't you look cute today." I said happily. "What?" I continued when she refused to smile at me. "Oh you think—" I said, my finger darting back and forth between Phineas and me when I realized what she thought I was going to say. "No, I wasn't going to say 'wat'cha doin' or even 'wat'cha buildin'. I was going to say 'what are you building?' Contractions lately have been hurting my brain." Isabella smiled in response and was just about to ask how I knew her name when a few other companions showed up, one of them commenting on my remark.

"Well I for one can understand that," the dark skinned, black-haired, nerdy kid responded, for which he got a pounding from the larger one for.

"Ah, Baljeet, you should have seen that one coming." I pointed out obviously. "Although, I have to admit that was excellent form, Buford."

"How does she know all our names?" Buford asked, missing what the obvious answer would have been, had it been true.

Everyone looked at Phineas, who simply shrugged. "Don't look at me. I didn't tell her. I was going to introduce you all to her when you got here, when she suddenly spoke up, calling each of you by name. She even knew who Ferb and I were, without introduction."

Then, everyone turned to look at me and I sat down on the grass with a sigh, and my tote-bag fell with a thump down beside me. I had known this was going to have to come eventually. I just had hoped that it wasn't going to come as soon as this. I pulled the strap of my tote-bag off, let it lay next to me, and looked up at them, ready to speak.

Surprisingly to my luck, Phineas and Ferb's older sister had noticed that the construction noises had stopped from their backyard and came out to investigate, finally able to hear her own voice. "PHINEAS! FERB! When mom finds out what you are building you are so gonna be—" she stopped, noticing me.

"Busted, yeah, we know Candace. To quote Stacy, 'I am tired of taking a backseat to the totally unlikely chance that you'll bust your brothers. I want a best friend I can count on!'" I stated, making little air-quotes with my fingers at her.

Phineas turned to Ferb and commented, "Wow, that was word for word!" Remembering that day when they built the lemonade stand.

"Don't remind me, I totally regret that day." She mumbled with a huff. "What are you doing in my backyard, anyway? Aren't you a little old to be hanging out with Phineas and Ferb?"

"No, No I'm not. Aren't you a little old to care about busting your brothers?"

Candace only humphed and waited for my answer on her other question.

"I came here by accident. Phineas offered me a chance to help build, so I'm here to help. Which I don't know what that is, since I got interrupted." I said, glancing at Isabella, who smiled apologetically. I smiled politely in response and said, "Isabella, will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" She replied happily. "Phineas, wat'cha doin'?"

"Well, before we got distracted, we were building a machine to defy gravity."

"Didn't you guys already do that?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was for fun just floating around. Now we're gonna have races!"

"Well, that sounds exciting. I'm in."

"Isabella, could you get the Fireside Girls to help?" Phineas asked hopefully.

"Absolutely!" Isabella replied happily, knowing that they were always ready to help her. She ran off to make some calls, and Candace ran back into the house to call Stacy, no doubt to complain about her brothers and me (well mostly her brothers) building something in her backyard.

Baljeet went to go check the plans for their machine with Phineas, and Buford went to gather supplies, leaving just me and Ferb in the yard.

"So, Ferb." I said casually. "Any reason you'd like to build something? To impress Vanessa, perhaps?" I winked knowingly.

Ferb blushed, to my surprise, and said, "Well, perhaps not this, but yes, I'd love to do something for her in the nature of your implications. It's just that Phineas is the dreamer. I'm 'a man of action' as he puts it. I can't come up with any ideas. What do you think?"

I waited a little longer, making sure he'd actually finished his thought.

"I often find inspiration in dreams, or right before I fall asleep or just after I wake up. It helps me think. Besides, you have plenty of time to think of something to do for her. We are, after all, only teens."

"I appreciate the help, Sera. And thank you for letting me say all that. I rarely get the chance to speak my mind anymore, so I usually just let Phineas do all the talking."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I think you just need someone to let you talk, let you get everything out."

"And that you have. So . . ." he asked me calmly and in a very Ferb-esque manner, "How _do_ you know about us anyway?"

Having heard Ferb ask me, everyone else (including the Fireside Girls, who'd just showed up) came running to sit down beside me, ready to listen to my tale.

"Well . . ." I said, knowing that this had waited for too long as it was. "I guess I was about thirteen when I first heard about you guys . . ."

**Author's Note: Yay, cliffhanger for those who love them and don't bother to continue on to next chapter, since story is complete, lol. And don't forget to review. I don't care if you do it chapter by chapter, only if you feel that it's necessary for a specific one to point out an error, or at the last chapter for an overall review, but click that button! :) thanks, and enjoy-SeraGreene12**


	2. The Truth In TV, Undaunted Love

**Chapter 2: The Truth in T.V., Undaunted Love**

"I was at my grandparent's house for one week in summer break—like always. It was about seven o'clock in the morning and we were sitting down for breakfast when Teri, my cousin, changed the channel. Suddenly, I heard Bowling For Soup, and told her to keep it on. It was a theme song. For—you guessed it—Phineas and Ferb." Everyone looked alarmed. "My favorite part is the ending, with Candace screaming, 'Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!' After that, I really enjoyed the show. The show, of course is in two dimensions, since it's shown as a cartoon, which is why I was at first very shocked to see you all, having not believed that you were real." Phineas gave me a _how could you think we're not real?_ look, and I replied, "Well, think about it. Do you think Pinhead Pierre is real?"

"She has got a point." Baljeet replied.

Even Buford nodded in agreement at this.

"So what are you going to do when you get home?" Phineas wondered curiously.

"Well, I can't very well tell everyone that you guys aren't just a cartoon. First of all, I'd be put into a mental hospital. Second of all, Ferb'd be swamped with fangirls."

Ferb snorted at that, and Phineas looked alarmed. "Why wouldn't I?" His ego setting in for the first time I'd ever seen.

"I doubt a certain someone," looking pointedly at Isabella, "would allow that."

Isabella giggled and blushed in agreement, and Phineas simply looked at me in confusion.

"Eh, you'll find out when you're older, Phineas." He only shrugged, and said, "Okay, guys, let's finish this!" Referring to the machine.

Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford stood up to join him, along with the Fireside Girls. Isabella was just about to join them when I pulled her in the opposite direction. "Chief?" the second in command of the Fireside Girls said to Isabella.

"Gretchen, I'll let her go in a minute. I just want to talk to her privately. It's about Phineas."

Gretchen giggled and agreed that it was okay. "Go on then, and take Ginger, Milly, Holly, Katie and Adyson with you. This is just between me and Isabella."

The rest of the girls looked astonished that I knew their names, and I knew that many people forgot their names because they were often in their leader's shadow. (Not that they minded a whole lot, they loved their leader dearly and they did what was best for the troupe happily under her instruction)

"If you're sure . . ." she said, looking over at her fearless leader.

"I'll be fine, Gretch. Just help Phin."

So the Fireside Girls walked away to help Phineas and the gang with the machine, leaving just me and Isabella. I pulled her away over to the fence out of earshot of the others so we could talk, grabbing my precious tote-bag on the way.

"So, Isabella, I hear that Phineas is, to quote you directly, 'the very thing I live for'."

"That was a private Fireside Girl meeting!" She exclaimed, but blushed deeply, obviously not hiding it.

"As a member of the Society of Wish-Givers," I continued, ignoring her protests, "I am proud to announce one thing. Despite the fact that he remains oblivious to those little hints you're giving him, he does care about you, more deeply than he, you, or even I know. Why else would he spend an entire day helping you cure your hiccups?"

"Wow, do you know EVERYTHING?"

"Well, no, not everything. I don't know how Irving got a lock of Ferb's hair."

"But you know that he has one in the first place."

"Touché. I also know that he has his entire room dedicated to them. Their pictures cover the walls. If anything, I'd be concerned about him messing up your boy's brain."

"I'll keep an eye out for him, thanks."

"And don't you get discouraged, Isabella, cus that day when he notices you is just around the corner. I promise. That's how it worked out with me."

"Did it really?"

"Yeah. Then all I had to do was take the last step."

"And what was that?"

"To figure out if he liked me back.

"And?"

"Well, at first I was hoping that he would tell me himself, but he was taking too long, so I flat out admitted that I was in love with him."

"And?" she stated again, but a little more urgent.

"With wonderful results. He told me that he was in love with me too."

"You think that it'll happen for me?"

"Well, they often say that anything is possible with Phineas and Ferb. I like to think that anything is possible with Phineas and Isabella." I replied with a wink, and Isabella blushed a dark shade of red.

Across the yard, I heard Phineas shout to Ferb, "Hey Ferb? Where'd Isabella go?"

Ferb pointed to where Isabella and I were sitting.

Phineas waved at the two of us, and Isabella looked as if she were daydreaming.

"Isabella, snap out of Phineas-land. I know it's wonderful in there, with Phineas being a centaur and all, but back in the real world you have a chance with him too!"

Isabella smiled, gave me a sheer look of shock, realizing that I knew what existed in her Phineas-land, shook it off, and then the two of us walked over to where the machine stood, still incomplete.

"On another note," I said, picking up a hammer to help build, "Where's Perry?"

Everyone turned to look at me, surprised since I hadn't met Perry, remembered, but continued to stare, wondering why it mattered, and I couldn't help but exclaim, "What? Oh come on! Everyone's said it before, even Stacy!"

"She has a point." The aforementioned individual commented, having arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher household to spend time with and console an on-the-brink-of-self-destruction Candace. Then she noticed that it was me who had spoken. "So you're the 'totally our age but hanging out with my obnoxious little brothers' girl?"

"Yeah, that would be me."I replied happily, pointing to myself. "I ended up here by accident. I've been hanging out with the whole gang actually."

"Well, Candace being well . . . Candace, really only thinks about them much. So anyway, I have to go give her a chill pill, so I'll see you guys later, kay?"

This earned an agreement from everyone, and Stacy walked back into the house to find Candace, and we all went back to building.


	3. Floating Fun, Lovely Light

**Chapter 3: Floating Fun, Lovely Light**

"Let's light this candle!" Phineas exclaimed happily. The machine was built and we were ready for some fun.

I noticed Candace run out the door to get her mother out of the corner of my eye as Ferb pulled the lever on the machine, causing us to float into the air.

"Wheeeeee!" I exclaimed joyfully in unison with Isabella, my red hair that was cascading down my back was now floating in mid-air.

When we were all up into the air, Stacy stepped out of the house and eyed us curiously, obviously torn between Candace and the fun we were having.

Floating towards her, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the energy field, causing her to rise up beside me.

"W-why'd you do that?"

"After Candace, you could use some fun. Besides, do you always want to be in her shadow?"

"B-but—" Everyone else was far away having fun and racing around the yard and nearby, unaware of our heated conversation.

"Live a little, Stacy! It's always Candace this Candace and Jeremy that. Do you ever have time for yourself?"

"Well, no but—"

"Are you even dating Coltrane anymore?"

"Yeah, he's perfect and amazing and—"

"Are you sure he's right for you, Stacy? I don't know, maybe I'm being too judgmental, but I just think you need to expand your horizons, meet new people."

"I don't know—" Stacy said, giving me a look that read, _How do you even know these people, know my name? We've never met._

"Do a foreign exchange program; go live with your cousins for a few months."

"I don't like them very much—"

"I don't care," I waved it away dismissively, and in turn gave her a look that said, _Ask Phineas and Ferb later if you really want to know. Do I have to explain AGAIN?_ "In the end you may find that where you were is where you should be, but at least you'll be sure."

Stacy merely blinked.

"You're someone who rarely shines, and I love it when I see your light!"

She gave me a look, and I knew what it meant.

"I'm only eighteen; don't look at me like I'm twenty-two."

She gave me a small smile, and surprisingly, a quick hug.

"C'mon guys, or you're gonna miss the last race!" Phineas called, noticing just before he pulled the trigger on the bubble-fun gun to start it.

We looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously, thinking _why not?_ Then we smiled and pushed off the tree, propelling ourselves toward the starting line.

It was a three arm, three leg race, and of course, Stacy and I were partners.

Twirling and whirling we spun, neck-and-neck with a gleeful Phineas and a delighted Isabella. ON the last stretch to the tree, however; I narrowed the two of us, making us more aerodynamic, and pushing us just inches forward of them, winning the race in a photo-finish.

Just then out of nowhere, a rumbling noise followed and a drill popped out of the earth below the machine we'd built, causing it to explode. Thankfully, we were all on the tree now anyway, so none of us were hurt.

Taking no notice of the occupants of the backyard, the driver (whose face was obstructed by a tinted windshield) carefully filled the hole and added some insta-grow grass, turning it back to exactly as it was before. Then it drove out the gate and down the street, where a small explosion followed.

Only if you were searching for the sound (and I was) you could hear faintly, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

And then, Perry, Phineas and Ferb's adorable little monotreme, came into the backyard on all fours via the gate.

"Oh there you are, Perry." Phineas said as he came over and reached down to give him a light pat.

He called me over and I came over to meet him.

"Hi, Perry," I said kindly, giving him a firm and gentle pat, knowing how bright he was.

Just then, a commotion could be heard. All three of us jumped out of the way to see Candace run in with her mother literally in tow.

"See Mom, look! They're defying gravity!"

"What an imagination you have . . ." She said for the millionth time with a smile. "Hi boys, how was your day?"

"Fun." Phineas said simply. "We were flying high in the sky and were racing around the yard. Plus, we made a new friend."

I stepped forward to shake her hand. "Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Nice to meet you. I'm Seraphina Greene, but please, just call me Sera."

"Well, if I'm to call you Sera, you call me Linda, alright?" She said with a wink, and I couldn't help but notice the amusement on her face, whether it was due to her children's "wild imagination" or the fact that I was hanging out with her sons, I couldn't tell, but I knew it was there.

"Yes, Mrs.—I mean Linda."

Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, and the Fireside Girls all said their goodbyes and headed out of the yard, and Linda, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and I all headed into the house to the kitchen.

"Why don't we all have a snack and then why don't you stay for dinner, Sera? It wouldn't be much trouble and I don't want to send you home hungry." She said kindly.

Phineas eyed his brother and then looked up at his mom sadly. "She doesn't know which way is home,"

Linda looked at me, and I agreed solemnly, "I'm afraid so. I sort of got lost."

"Well, we always have the guest room. I'll have Lawrence make it up for you. We can help you look tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Linda. You have no idea how much this means to me," I told her honestly.

"Oh, it's no trouble really." She said with a wave of her hand.

And just like that, I was spending the night at Phineas and Ferb's.


	4. Lost Days, Spiteful Nights

**Chapter 4: Lost Days, Spiteful Nights**

"A-G-L-E-T . . . Don't forget it!" I mumbled under my breath, the song stuck in my head, as I left the bathroom clad in my pajamas and unaware that Candace had been passing by at that very moment.

"HOW do you know that song?"

"If I recall, Candace, it _was_ broadcast all around the world,"

"Then how come no one seems to know that word or even that day anymore?"

"Well, no one who was in the Tri-State Area, anyway. I bet if you called up Stacy's cousins in Tokyo, they'd remember."

"But why no one in the Tri-State Area?"

"Remember how suddenly everyone, including your brothers, couldn't figure why they were giving a concert? Do you remember anything else?"

"Well, other than a blinding flash of light, no."

"What if I were to tell you that the blinding light had something to do with it?"

"What, like an amnesia ray?" She replied sarcastically.

"Sort of." I replied, ignoring her sarcasm. "It's hard to explain. But the point is that it only reached the people in the Tri-State Area who actually knew the word aglet. No one else was affected."

"Oh," Candace replied, unable to say more.

I turned and began walking toward the guest room. Then I stopped and peered over my shoulder to look eye-to-eye with a misunderstood teenager that I loved and appreciated, and in many ways, understood. "I admire your dedication, Candace, but if you ever need some unwind time, I'm here." I said, leaving her to her thoughts…and me to mine.

(((((())))))

I was reading an old romance novel Linda had let me borrow when my phone buzzed. Laanrah. I picked it up and flipped it open.

"What is it, La-an?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Se-ra, weren't you supposed to be home an _hour_ ago?"

"What's it to you? I know you know how to take care of yourself, you're _eleven_."

"Just 'cus Mom and Dad are outta town doesn't mean you can hang out at Annalise's or wherever you are all night and not tell me."

"I'm not _at_ Ana's and I'm fine."

"Then where _are _you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Se-ra?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me where you are or I'm coming to get you."

"La-an, it's ten at night here!"

"Really? It's only five here, but you're avoiding the question. One more chance or I'm driving over in the morning."

"You don't even _know_ where I am."

"I rigged your phone with a tracking device." He blurted.

"You did WHAT?" I yelled incredulously.

"I rigged your phone with a tracking device," he said again, really fast. "but that's not the point." He slowed down. "I'm going to come bring you home if you won't do it yourself."

"You don't even have a way to _get_ here, La-an." I replied spitefully, still refusing to tell him.

"I modified the car so I can drive it by remote."

"Well, I guess you always _were_ one to follow in their footsteps," I said with a sigh, defeated.

"Whose footsteps?"

"Phineas and Ferb's." I said, knowing where this was going.

La-an laughed at me. He thought I was crazy for watching the show anymore, and he considered himself too _mature_ for that.

"Whatever." I continued. "Come and get me in the morning if you must, but I'm not leaving."

"Fine, I will." He replied spitefully.

"Fine, then you'll see the truth." I replied sweetly, laced with pure distaste. _Then we'll see who's crazy._


	5. Reality Hits, Agent S's Mission

**Chapter 5: Reality Hits, Agent S's Mission**

The next morning, Linda had left to go to the antique store with Lawrence and Candace was still in bed, so it was just Phineas, Ferb, and me at the table, with Perry on the floor. We were eating their favorite cereal, Fruity Rainbow Flakes, when the doorbell rang. I volunteered to get it, knowing who it was.

When I opened the door, sure enough, there stood a rather irritated La-an.

"Se-ra, c'mon. You promised." He humphed, and crossed his arms.

"La-an, do you even know where you are?" I threw up my arms incredulously.

"No, and I don't care." He said, his hands on his hips.

"Doesn't this street look familiar to you? You're on Maple Drive." I gestured, but he ignored my pointing.

"No." He stated simply.

"This house?" I said hopefully.

"Nope." He replied, completely irritated.

I glanced to the backyard, where Phineas and Ferb were sitting now, having put their dishes away.

"How about the backyard?" I walked over to it, dragging him along with me.

He didn't look closely, and clearly and snappily, "No, Se-ra. Can we go?"

"One last thing. Come over here." I stepped over to the gate to the backyard and pushed it open. "Do you remember them?"

La-an glared at me, but followed me into the backyard and stood there, stock still for about two seconds and then fell flat on his back, still stiff as a board. He'd fainted.

By the time he regained consciousness, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford had arrived for the day, and so in addition to Phineas and Ferb, they too stood over him. Perry crawled over to him and rested his head on La-an's left arm, and chattered gently, trying to be comforting.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked him hopefully.

La-an only lay there, mumbling something incoherently.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Phineas asked me in turn.

"Yeah," I said, helping my brother to his feet, and then helped him over to the shade under the tree.

"Well guys, meet Laanrah Greene, my brother. Well, I call him La-an."

"Se-ra, don't call me that."

"Well, what do you want us to call you?" Isabella spoke up.

"Call me Laan." He said "It's one syllable."

I always like to tease him about it, making his name two syllables instead.

"So's Sera, but you can't make it one, can ya?" I muttered incoherently under my breath, knowing full well he only called me Se-ra to make fun of the fact that I called him La-an.

The others agreed to La-an's statement, and I turned to Phineas and Ferb. "So, what were you planning on doing today?" I asked them, and Phineas looked at me curiously, noticing how carefully I had worded that sentence. "We weren't sure. We were wondering if maybe you had any ideas, Sera." I knew what he meant. He was stating without saying that he had always meant to include me in their fun. It made me smile. I couldn't be happier.

I shrugged my shoulders. I always had trouble when it came to writing my fanfiction what invention to give them to build.

It was La-an who spoke. "How about a machine that takes food you hate into something you can enjoy?"

I looked at him. With my eyebrow raised, I questioned, "I thought Phineas and Ferb were too young for you? I thought you wanted to go home."

"That was before I knew they were real. Why didn't you tell me earlier, Se-ra?" He stood up and glared at me.

"Like you would have believed me, La-an." I retaliated, and stood up to glare at him in return.

"Good point." He relented, bringing our argument to a halt—to my surprise.

"Are you sure you're alright, La-an? Did that passing out of yours mess up your brain? You don't even want to fight with me anymore." I put my arm around his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Se-ra. I just feel that this day is better spent doing other things." He shrugged off my comfort.

"That it is!" Phineas exclaimed, who I realized had been staring at the two of us, along with every other occupant of the yard.

_Heh-heh, oops_. I thought to myself.

"Well Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas continued delightfully. He turned to my brother. "That idea of yours sounds great! I've always wondered what I could do so I could stop eating cabbage."

"I for one am not too keen on asparagus." Ferb put in.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I exclaimed happily.

Then I heard it.

Beep Beep Beep…Beep.

I glanced over at Perry, while everyone else looked everywhere but him, including La-an. He was looking around as well, wondering where the sound had come from. Evidently it wasn't his watch.

Then I realized it was my own.

"Guys, phone call." I said, waving distractedly and walked out the gate to sit on the front porch, my beloved tote-bag on my arm.

I reached in and pulled out my fedora. Placing it on my head, I pushed the button on the side of my watch.

"Agent S," my superior called to me. "Your mission is simple. Assist Agent P in his next mission. He'll need an element of surprise to escape this one."

I saluted Paulina Password, the president of O.W.C.A. and my only superior, ready, and completely and utterly excited to be working with the organization's best animal agent (now that I knew that it was actually the O.W.C.A, and not just simply named after it, like I had assumed in the first place, having never seen any animal agents working there before). The hardest part would be getting him to trust me. Since the existence of a human agent was only a rumor on his side of the agency, getting in was going to be difficult. I guess I'd just have to keep an eye on him without him knowing it and sneak into his lair after him, like Lawrence before on accident, and Phineas and Ferb had stumbled upon his lair.

So I took off my agent hat, placed it inside my beloved tote, and walked back into the backyard, my bag on my arm. Phineas, Ferb, and La-an were taking advantage of such a large backyard and had pulled out a giant piece of blueprint paper, already working on the structural design. "Who was it?" La-an asked, half caring, half not. "Ana," I replied, knowing he didn't actually care. When the others looked at me curiously, I replied, "My best friend for all existence. Basically she's the Stacy to my Candace."

"Oh-h." Everyone replied, getting it.

I heard a slight buzzing noise that no one else seemed to catch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Perry slink off to the side of the house. Not daring to follow quite yet, I took my time, and slipped carefully around the spot. Thankfully, the trap door was still open, and I slipped inside, careful to go in feet first, but not before I heard two people talking. One said, "Hey, where's Perry?" that was Phineas. The other said, "And where's Se-ra?" that was La-an. Funny, never thought I'd hear those two sentences in the same context.

I slid through many tubes, enjoying the ride. When I landed at the bottom, I hid behind Perry's hovercraft, knowing I would be safe, and listened carefully to Major Monogram's briefing, knowing that it was my briefing as well. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been seen digging through the dumpsters behind a different Slushy Burger every day. This cannot be good. Go and—"

Completely out of nowhere, a feather fell from above and landed in front of me, tickling my nose on the way down and causing me to sneeze. Major Monogram saw me for the first time. Startled, he called out, "Carl! There's a teenage girl in here!"

"A real teenage girl this time, Sir? Not like last time with Agent P dressed as one?" Carl said, running up to peer in to see me.

"No, Agent P is definitely here too."

I sighed and stood up, knowing my cover was blown. I stood up and walked over to them, my hips swaying. Carl looked as though he would cry. I took out my hat from the tote and placed it on my head, allowing it to be scanned by the machine.

"Agent S, Seraphina Greene accepted." The little mechanized voice sounded. The major pushed his intern out of the way.

"B-but, how?" Major Monogram looked alarmed.

"As you can see, Major, the name's Seraphina Greene. But if you're going to call me anything other than Agent S, please just call me Sera. I know you're wondering how I, a human, am standing here talking to you as a member of the O.W.C.A.," I leaned against the top of Perry's chair, "but if you've got a problem with it, you can talk to Paulina Password about it. She's the one who contacted me, and happens to be my only superior."

"Why are you here, then?"

"Paulina asked me to help Agent P on his mission. Apparently he's going to need an extra hand on this one."

Perry looked at me incredulously.

I smiled fondly and replied, "Hey, Perry, don't be that way. I never said that you're incapable. I don't quite understand how you need me here on this mission either, but I have to do what Paulina says, just like you've got to do what Monogram says, to some extent anyway."

"Well, off you go then," Monogram said, as he walked off screen, no doubt having to try and get a look of sheer shock off of Carl's face. The poor boy didn't get out enough.

Agent P got into his hovercraft, and motioned apologetically for me to climb aboard. I managed to scrunch in beside him and smiled. After we took off, I told him, "You know, I don't so much as mind the fact that we're scrunched in here. Unlike Double 0-0, I'm here to meet your needs, not mine. Besides, I'm often cramped in small places. It comes with the job, does it not?"

Perry only nodded in agreement. There was silence until we arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, but it wasn't an awkward one. It was filled with anticipation, knowing that what we were going to do may be very important.


	6. Battling Dejavu

**Chapter 6: Battling Déjà-vu**

With a loud crash, we purposefully collided with Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, leaving a hole in the wall.

"Not again! Perry the Platypus, I gave you a set of keys for a reason. Why don't you ever use them?"

_I can think of two reasons,_ I thought to myself, _first, the only available space to park was in a __**loading zone**__, and second, because when you have an element of surprise such as myself, walking through the front door would kinda give it away, now wouldn't it?_

I was hiding inside the hovercraft, awaiting my cue and listening carefully.

Laughing maniacally as he captured Perry the Platypus in a Slushy Burger Promotional Suit, Perry looked at him with a confused expression, mostly due to the fact that he'd told him a while back that he hated the sandwich suits and wanted to rip them all off of the promoters.

"What? It was handy, and it fits."

Perry only rolled his eyes and let him continue towards his evil monologue.

"So, as I'm sure you already know, I've been digging through dumpsters behind every Slushy Burger in town. Why, you may ask? Because of this." He said, brandishing both a piece of paper and what appeared to be some sort of remote control.

"What does it do? Well, that's simple. It controls that robot over there." He pointed to a robot I knew I'd seen before, but I couldn't quite place where I'd seen it. "Remember him? The one who created the straight-jacket-inator?"

_That's right. It's the robot he'd built in an attempt to replace his robot man, Norm. Where is he, anyway? Whatever. I thought he'd decided to trash that piece of junk due to the hazards it had caused him._

"Yeah, I know I should have gotten rid of it since it _did_ try to turn me into a smoothie, but I don't wanna. Instead I found a way to duplicate its response and control who it turns on!"

Perry looked alarmed. _Could Doofenshmirtz have actually created a truly evil robot? Was my hypothesis wrong? Was Doofenshmirtz actually evil?_ I was anxious to move, but I waited for the signal. _He will let me know when it's time,_ I assured myself.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed the button and the robot grew dramatically into its killer robot stage. But instead of going as planned, the robot controls malfunctioned, and Doofenshmirtz proclaimed, "Well . . . that didn't work . . ." and was once again running for his life from a robot screaming, "Time to meet your maker, maker!"

Freeing himself from the Slushy Burger suit, he gave me the signal, and I leapt from the hovercraft to stand beside Perry in readied stance. He looked at me and I looked at him, and I knew what to do.

"Grappling hook and rope." I stated clearly into my bag, and Agent P looked at me funny. When I felt the weight of them in my tote, I pulled them out and handed them to him, saying, "La-an's old transporter."

He nodded, and threw it, connected solidly into the front of the machine.

Doofenshmirtz finally noticed my presence as I ran past him, attempting to distract the robot from him.

"You had back-up this whole time, Perry the Platypus? What is this?" He proclaimed, irritated.

"I'm not back-up, Doofenshmirtz. I'm your worst nightmare." I declared, and twisted the robot's arm, causing it to pop of and the wires to short.

Everyone came to a halt, including the robot itself, and stared at me.

Doof stated in a whiny tone, "Well, not really . . ."

Agent P looked at me pointedly, and I reasoned, "Alright, fine, so I've always wanted to say that . . ." I said, landing comfortably onto one of the cushions on the couch that lay in the room. "In reality, I'm O.W.C.A's first and so far only, human agent."

Then everything resumed its course, just like it had before I'd even spoken.

I looked around, and got up to continue fighting, noticing how Perry's attempts at destroying the robot were failing. I then recalled the outcome of the first time the robot had chased after Doof. And then I saw the boiling pot of coffee lying there on the desk.

"You look thirsty, robot. How about some coffee?" I threw it square into his screen that displayed his emoticons, and Doofenshmirtz recalled that it had been destroyed that way the first time, and I agreed.

Perry looked at me oddly again, and then shook it off. Evidently Phineas had told him the night before. He pointed to the paper that now lay on the ground amongst the rubble in the room.

"Oh that?" the Dr. said, walking over to it and picking it up, "It's just my credit card receipt from my last Slushy Burger meal. I dropped it in with the inator-remote by mistake."

Both my fellow monotreme and I looked at him oddly.

"What? Just because I cheat on my finances doesn't mean I don't wanna know how much I'm stealing from the economy!"

Perry only rolled his eyes, tipped his hat, and began to walk toward the hovercraft. I began to follow, but Doof called out that he couldn't curse us if he didn't know my name.

I showed him my identification from the Agency. Then Agent P and I took off, smiling at Doofenshmirtz's cry of, "Curse you Perry the Platypus and Sera the Teenage Girl!" _Never thought I'd hear those two phrases together._

A short ways away from DEI, Perry sent the hovercraft homeward and ejected us, having us land softly in the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard by use of his parachute.


	7. Carpe Diem, Words of Warning

**Chapter 7: Carpe Diem, Words of Warning **

I slid down the tree and landed with a thump, and then shortly after, Perry fell on top of me, looking adorable in his pet mode.

Everyone else was outside in the front yard, waving as something disappeared into the distance down the street. When they all walked back into the backyard, both La-an and Phineas exclaimed, "Oh there you guys are!"

"So, where'd you go?" Phineas asked curiously.

"I was just hangin' out with Perry." I said casually.

La-an looked at me funny and I gave him a stern look that clearly said, _Later._

Everyone else seemed satisfied.

"So, where'd the machine go?" Confident that they'd finished and had a blast in the time that I was gone.

"A scientist wanted it to prank his colleagues. They're food testers, you see." Phineas explained, and we all laughed.

"Isa! Dinner!" Vivian Garcia-Shapiro called from across the street loud enough for us to hear.

"Well, I guess I should go." Isabella said, standing up. "Bye Phineas." She said as she left the yard. When she was almost out the gate, she turned to look back at us. "Bye Sera. And you too, Laan. I had a great time." I smiled and waved at her as she walked out, closing the gate behind her.

"Yes, I suppose we should get going too." Baljeet supplied, and stood up.

"Whatever." Buford said, but stood up anyway.

The two walked out the gate and shut it behind them as well.

La-an's mouth started going full throttle in front of Ferb again, and I looked pointedly at him, who in turn began dragging the adorable green-haired teen in the direction of the house, who seemed to be listening just as intently as always.

"Poor Ferb," I thought to myself, not realizing I'd spoken out loud. "La-an's going to tire him out."

"Well, if he can handle me, than he can handle Laan."

"Touché."

"So, where _does_ Perry go every day?"

The adorable little monotreme was sitting calmly under the bushes on the other side of the yard until that, who gave me a look that Phineas missed. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise when you find out." I said, knowingly. To change the subject, I said, "So, anything else interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Well, some strange guy popped out of the machine the first time we tried it. He was yelling at us, proclaiming that he wasn't food and shouldn't be eaten."

"I'm guessing La-an knew him?"

"I'm not sure . . ." Phineas said thoughtfully. "He appeared to at least have heard of him, but if he did know him, he was absolutely mortified."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Touché."_ Right back at ya,_ I thought_._

I looked towards the street and watched Isabella's house.

"What are you looking at?"

"Isabella's house. She cares for you, you know."

"Well of course she does, we're best friends."

"Phineas, you may be able to pull that oblivious approach over everyone else, but I know you better than they do."

"Maybe I don't really know how much I care about her."

"That's exactly what I thought. When the time is right, you will though."

"And then what?"

"And then always remember to enjoy every moment of it. As you always say, Carpe Diem."

"Seize the day."

"Exactly." I finished, just as Linda pulled in with Lawrence, and Candace came back from moping.

"Well hi there, Phineas. How are you, Sera?"

"Hi, Mom." Phineas answered.

"I'm good." I told her.

"Where's Ferb?"

"Inside with my brother. He showed up this morning, thus the other car."

"I wondered about that . . ." A confused Lawrence put in.

"Well, I guess I'd better make dinner. Phineas, you'd better go wash those hands of yours, young man. Sera, you'd better wash up too."

"I'm going to stay out here just a little longer, Linda. I'll be in for dinner though. And I promise to wash my hands."

I'd just spotted someone walking down the street and thought I'd talk to her.

"Alright then, but be in before it gets cold." All three of them left, and I stood up and walked out onto the street.

My feet pounding on the cement and my tote-bag bumping up against me, I chased after her.

My arm raised, attempting to get her attention, I yelled, "Vanessa!"

She turned on a dime, and I nearly ran into her. "Do I know you?"

"Not exactly. I'm a friend of Ferb's." Her eyes lit up at that, so I continued. "I've been hanging out with them and their friends for the past couple days. I just want to say that I really appreciate all you've done in their lives. Also, you need to think a little more when it comes to that boyfriend of yours. Is he all you think he is? In a few years, you'll be thanking me. Oh, and Ferb and his family live in that house over there." I said, pointing back to the house that I had just came from. "Which is where I need to be heading back to, since they've invited me to dinner."

I walked away, leaving her wondering. When she called after me, I looked back and raised my eyebrow. "Why do you think there's something wrong with Johnny?"

"There's nothing wrong with him now, but you wait a few years. You'll thank me then."

I turned to walk away again, and she called out again. "What's your name?"

"Sera. Seraphina Greene."

"Well, thanks Sera. Maybe I will keep an eye on him."

"And don't forget, Ferb lives there." I pointed again, hoping she'd make a mental note of it.

"I won't." and she turned to walk away, and so did I, for the last time, each heading our separate ways. Her to either her mother or her father's house, and me to the Flynn-Fletcher house, where hopefully the food hadn't gone cold.


	8. Epilogue: Greater Impact, Truth Told

**Epilogue: Greater Impact, Truth Told**

"Se-ra," La-an said to me as we drove away from the Flynn-Fletcher house, on our way home, "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Highly unlikely. I have a feeling that what happened the last two days was a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

"Well, I'm going to miss them."

"Gonna watch Phineas and Ferb with me from now on?"

"Of course, now that I know it's real!"

_Speaking of real,_ I thought to myself, _Will the world I return to show any signs that I was there? Highly improbable,_ I reasoned with myself. _What would me going and meeting Phineas and Ferb have any impact on the outside world?_

A short drive later, we stopped at a gas station to get a break when Teri called me. Apparently there was a new episode planned for Phineas and Ferb that had just been released, and that I had to hear the news right away.

I glanced at the T.V. screen, irritated by my brother's delay and my cousin's jabbering, and noticed it was tuned to that very promo.

"When a teenage girl gets lost and finds herself in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, what adventures will they have? Who is this girl, and how does she know them? Coming soon to the Disney Channel."

I gasped, and nearly dropped the phone. "Sera, why does the girl look like you, only cartoonish?"

"Well Teri, I guess this means that I should tell you about my day. . . Not that it'll matter because in a few days, every person who has cable and watches the show will know. . ."

"What?"

"You're staying at Grandpa and Nana's right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Mom's driving us down there the day after tomorrow, I'll tell you then."

"Fine, but Sera?"

"Yeah, Teri?"

"How do you think La-an enjoyed his last couple of days?"

"Oh him? You'll have to ask him yourself."

THE END


End file.
